Believe Me
by ApprenticeA
Summary: "Derek would've believed me..."


"You don't believe me, do you?!" The boy yelled at the other. Tears were filling his eyes quick. He was in disbelief at what he was hearing.

The other boy shook his head,

"I'm sorry! I don't! Why would Theo lie about something is serious? He just wants a pack Stiles!"

"No he doesn't! He's lying about me killing him! It was an accident! I was trying to run away before _he_ killed _me!"_

"I know you've hated him right from the start! Stop lying to make him look bad!"

That did it. Tears cascaded down his face, his mouth gaped open in shock. He really was trusting someone he _just_ met instead of him.

"What the hell Scott?! Why are you believing him over me? I thought we were brothers!"

Stiles put his head down and wiped away at his tears. When he looked back up again, he saw Scott walking away from him.

"Wait! Scott! You're just going to leave me?! You're just going to walk away from everything we've been through? WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"

Scott stopped and turned his head back to look at Stiles. He shook his head, and disappeared into the shadows without a word.

Tears were now falling uncontrollably. He angrily clenched his fists and slammed them into his overturned blue jeep. He yelled out in rage and in pain. He looked at his now bruised and bloody hand, and fell to his knees. He put his head in his hands, not caring if he got blood on his face.

"Derek would've believed me..." He said to himself.

It was then that footsteps were heard. They were slowly walking towards him. He got up in alarm and look around. Stiles looked to where Scott was, hoping he had come back for him. But nobody showed up there. He turned around and saw a tall dark figure walking towards him. He braced himself for a fight, if it was necessary.

The figure stopped for a moment, before revealing himself into the light. Stiles' eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. There before him, stood his old friend.

Derek Hale

Derek opened his arms for a much needed hug. Stiles wasted no time in running towards him and nearly knocking him off his feet. He clutched his hands on the back of his leather jacket and took in his scent. Derek wrapped his arms around the younger boy and squeezed tight.

He buried his head in the nape of his neck while Stiles stuffed his head in his shoulder. Derek noticed his body shaking now, and realized that he was sobbing. He shook his head, disappointed in Scott for the stupid decision he made. Stiles never wanted to let go; every minute with Derek made him feel better.

Derek pulled back and grasped Stiles' face in his large hands. He wiped away any remaining tears and leaned in to kiss his forehead. He also noticed the dry blood on his face, and the blood gushing out of his hand.

Derek clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and asked, "Did he do this?!"

Stiles shook his head and pointed to his jeep with a dent in it. Derek sighed, and grabbed his injured hand. He took a deep breath, and winced as he took away all of Stiles' pain.

Stiles half-smiled. The wind blew a harsh gust of cold air that made him shiver. He only had on a flimsy T-Shirt, jeans, and an old pair of sneakers. No jacket to be found. Derek took off his jacket and gingerly placed it around Stiles.

"Thank You for everything... Miguel" Stiles chuckled.

Derek tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. You can tell his face read 'don't start this shit again.'

"I-I'm sorry! I had to!" He managed to get out while giggling. After what seemed like an hour, Stiles finally calmed down and was thinking about the whole situation again.

"Why didn't Scott believe me Derek? I would die for him, and he probably wouldn't even take a scratch for me!" He started getting a tad emotional again.

Derek hugged him once more and softly said, "I don't know Stiles. He's just being an idiot."

Stiles smiled in Derek's grip. He was hardly thinking about Scott now. In fact, he decided to put it all behind him. He found that he enjoyed Derek's presence, maybe even more than Scott's. He didn't need an Alpha. He needed Derek.


End file.
